Invader Zim: Truth
by PandaaTheGirLover
Summary: Dib's father grows tred of the stupidity of their Earth and, being a genius, takes his family and moves to a universe with an Earth where stupidity is not so common- ours. Zim follows and soon the both of them are wrapped up in falling in love. And as for Zim, he finds the truth of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Plain old school day. Nothing really special, ecept I was told that there was a new kid today by Maddison on the bus named Devin, and apparently he would have a locker right next to mine, due to the lockers being arranged by last name. The bus ride was pretty boring, the same old usual route to the school. My stop being the last, we arrived soon at the school. In a few minutes the radio called for middle school students and I stood, walking down the isles to the door. Outside I met with Anna and Lillian. We were the best of friends, partially because we all loved this show called Invader Zim. Two of us had Fangirl crushes too.  
>We greeted eachother and walked inside. The new kid didn't even show up at his locker to my dissapiontment, as I wanted to meet him. Infact,<br>I didn't see anyone new until study hall. I sat at the cafeteria table, as the study hall took place there, working on my science, when the teacher announced something.  
>"Everyone, this is the new student, Devin." Of course I didn't look up, I barley paid attention to teachers anyway, and my science was very diffacult, so I put most of my focus on that. That is, until I heard a familiar voice say, "Please, call me Dib." At those words my head jolted upwards, and to my joy, I saw a boy my age with round rimmed glasses, a long black coat, and pointy jet black hair. "Alright Dib, how about you take a seat next to Aliah?" Said the teacher, pointing to me. Dib smiled and sat next to me. My heart began to race and butterflies danced in my stomach as he took his seat. "Hi, I'm Dib." He said in the voice that made my heart insane.<br>I smiled despite the feeling, and introduced myself. "I'm Aliah." Incase you haven't noticed, he was my fangirl crush. " So, what are ou working on?" He said, peering over my shoulder. "Oh, just some science." I replied, heart still pounding. He looked at my various words scrambeled across the page. "You look like you need some help, no offense."  
>He said. "None taken, I know I'm failing at this assignment." I said with a laugh. "Would you like me to help you?" He offered. "Yeah, actually that'd be nice." I said.<br>He explained to me what all the confusing science ment, much better than the teacher had, and soon my homework was done. After an aukward silence, he spoke again.  
>"Hey, I've got something to ask you." "What?" I said, looking at him. "Uh, well, umm..." He said, hesitant to say what he wanted to say. "Yes?" I said Impatiently.<br>"Do you belive in the paranormal?" He blurted, then looked away. Wow this kid is shy. But, honestly, I did, espicialy now that he's here. Whats more paranormal then that?  
>However, taken by surprize at the suddeness of his sentance, I hesitated to respond. "Ugh, I knew It was a bad idea to ask." He said, dissapointed. "No, no, I do belive!<br>I love paranormal stuff! Like the thought of magic and alien species-" But he cut me off. "Aliens?" He said, turning back to me. "Yeah!" I responed, smiling.  
>"I've met one before!" He said, exitedly. Of course I knew that. But did I really want to tell him I did? I would come out all creepy stalker. So, using my acting skills,<br>I said this "Oh really? Thats so cool!" "Yeah, his name is Zim, and..." But he stoped. "What?" I asked, confused. "He is trying to take over earth and I cant stop him anymore!" He said begining to worry. "Calm down-" I began, but he interupted me. "I am from another universe, where everyone is stupid on earth, and Zim can rule all now."  
>"How did you get to another universe?" I said, confused. "My dad is a super smart scientist, and he wanted to move to another universe because everyone was so stupid, so he invented this machine to take us here." He replied. "Oh." I said, beliving him completly. "What am I going to do!" He said, putting his face in his hands. I thought upon this for a moment, then an idea popped into my mind. "Do you have some sort of contact with him?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" He said, face still buried in his hands.<br>"Call him and pretend to be his leader and tell him his mission has been relocated to another universe's Earth, this one, an stop him here!" I said happily.  
>"Brilliant! Wait, how do you know all that about Zim?" He said suspiciously. "Uh, well it was just easy to guess." I said nervosly. "Mmm." He said. "I'll do it when I get home today!" He said happily as the bell rang for the next period. The rest of that day my heart pounded so loud I was afraid someone would hear and it would pop out of my chest during class. Finnaly I met up with Lillian and Anna in health. "Did you see the new kid?" I said while we worked together. "Yeah! Oh my god, I cant belive it's him!" Said Lillian. "Ugh, It had to be him, not Zim?" Said Anna annoyed. "Actually, he is working on a way to bring Zim here!" I said happily. "Really?!" Said Anna exitedly. "Yeah!" I relplied. Anna put a huge grin on her face. "Oh but you guys, we shouldn't tell him we know about him, or he might think we're creepy stalkers or something"<br>I said to them. "Yeah, I guess that makes sence." Said Lillian. "Alright." Said Anna. "Hey, I bet you're happy, Aliah." Teased Lillian. "He sits next to me in study hall!" I said happily. "Oooooh!" Teased Anna. "Shut up!" I said, punching her lightly in the shoulder. And for the rest of the class we spoke of the amazing things to follow this amazing event. Later on during science, I discovered Dib was in my class. "Hi." I said, waving to him. "Hey, Aliah." He said. He had remembered my name. The science teacher ordered him to sit next to John and began the class. Later in the class we were told we would have projects on making models of atoms. She assigned us partners and, lucky me, I was assigned with Dib. I was immedietly happy, because he was great in science, and he would have to come to my house at some point and I would have an excuse to invite him over. Science being my last class, After I walked out of the room to pack up, trying so hard not to squel in happiness. I opened my locker and pulled out my bag. Dib walked over to his locker next to mine and my heart pounded. "So..." He began, as I looked at him. "I guess we're partners." I said. "Yeah." He replied.  
>"Um... You wanna meet Wendsday to work on it?" He asked hesitently. "Ok, where and what time?" I asked. "How about after school and can we meet at your house? My sister is-"<br>But I cut him off. "Yeah, I get it. Siblings." He smiled. "Uh, do you need my number or something?" He asked. "Yeah, that'd be good." I said. "Ok." He said and we exchanged phones and numbers. "So, see you tommorow?" He said. "Yep. Bye." I said, waving. "Bye." He said, and I walked away. I could not belive that had happened. I pinched myself to be sure this was real, and to my pleasure I felt a pain on my skin as my fingers squezed it. "So this is real. This is my life." I said to myself when no one was around and began to dance down the hallways. 


	2. Chapter 2

I edited it this time! Sorry about last time. Anyway, not my favorite story ever, but people seem to like it, and I have finished it, so I will post this every now and then. Well, enjoy!

DIB

I'd never had a friend before. Never. Everyone thought I was crazy. And maybe they will here too, but at least I'll have someone to back me up. I hope me and Aliah can be friends. But things seem really awkward between us. Maybe it's just cause I've never had a friend before. But I've never met someone who believes in the paranormal besides my old skool counselor, and he flew away with aliens, with my camera. I'm really exited to go to her house Wednesday to get to know her. I came home today and went to my room to dig out my old alien transmission device. I started it up and typed in the address of Zim's computer. I turned on the voice editing to make my voice sound like his leaders, the tallest, and pressed call. Luckily I had the identity disguser on so he couldn't see me, and all Zim would see was a blank screen. Finally, he picked up.  
>"Hello?" He said "Who are you!" He yelled. I spoke. "Zim? It's the tallest." "What? My tallest, why can I not see you?" He said, looking into the screen. "Uh, the webcams are down in the Massive. Anyway Zim, your mission is being relocated to another Earth in another universe. This Earth is too easy, you need more of a challenge." I said,<br>trying not to snicker. "Ah, a new mission! Truly Zim is deserving of a harder planet, but the new Earth may be very easy as well, FOR I AM ZIM!" He yelled.  
>"Well yes Zim, just get to that new planet, goodbye!" And I hung up. Of course Zim would't be here for a while, but at least he can't take over Earth in space.<br>With that, I did my homework.

ALIAH

Finally, Wednesday had come. School was ending and Dib was going to be riding the bus home with me to my house. I had removed all the pictures of him and Zim from my walls and hid them away so he could not see and my parents knew he was coming over. "Hey." He said at the lockers. "Hi! You ready to come over?" I said. "Yep." he said, but we didn't speak for a while after that. On the bus we did not speak to each other, I was to afraid I would sequel if I opened my mouth. We got to my house and I said "This is our stop!"  
>We got off the bus and walked down my drive way. I came inside and led him in and called to my mother "I'm home and I brought a friend!" I showed him to the living room and introduced him to my mom. "Mom, this is Devin, but you can call him Dib." I said as my mom looked over. "Hi Dib!" She said waving. Dib smiled and waved back.<br>"We're going to work on a project in my room, Ok?" I said. "Have fun!" Said my mom, and we walked into my room. "So..." I said awkwardly. "uh, well I guess we should decide what to do with our project." Said Dib, rubbing his arm. "Yeah. You wanna draw it or something?" I asked, pulling out my markers. "Actually, I thought we could build a model. And I have some Christmas lights, those can be the electrons and we can light them up and stuff like that!" He said. "Ooh, that sounds cool!" I said happily.  
>"Do you have any paper? I wanna draw a model." He said, looking around my room. "Yeah, lemme get some." I said, standing up. I walked over to a stack of random papers on my dresser. Looking for a clean sheet I tossed the other papers aside. Dib shuffled over, looking at the papers I had strewn across the floor. He picked up a light blue sheet. "What's this?" He said, holding it up. I looked over at him. "Oh, that's my report card from the first quarter." I said, turning back to my stack. Dib mumbled in approval as he looked across my grades. "Huh! You get real good grades. You're even in honor roles!" He said. "Thanks." I said, turning so he wouldn't see me blush.<br>"Ah! I found some paper!" I said, waving it around. "Oh good." said Dib, still looking at my report card. "Hey, you do worst in science?" He said, looking up. "Oh, yeah. 83 is my worst grade, heh. Today someone asked me if I was failing any classes, when I told him no I was in honor roles, he got mad." I said laughing.  
>Dib smiled and placed my report card on the ground. I handed him the paper and he thanked me. The rest of the night we laughed as we made plans for the project. I really couldn't believe he seemed to enjoy my presence. 7:00 hit and, upon noticing the time, we packed up. Dib told me his house was close enough by he could walk home, so I decided not to argue despite not wanting him to get sick outside because it was so cold and his jacket looked so thin. As he put his boots on, I stood by him.<br>"You know, I really enjoyed being here, Aliah." he said, still focused on his boot. He stood to face me. "I was wondering... Could we be friends?" He said hopefully.  
>I smiled. "Of course! I thought we were already." I said, grinning insanely. Dib smiled, happy to have a friend. We remained smiling at each other for a few minutes, which seemed like hours, until he said, "Well, better be going then!" He walked away to the door. "Bye." He said waving. "See ya tomorrow." I said, also waving. He smiled and walked happily out the door. Silently I went to my room, staring out at his figure untill he vanished from sight. Sighing, I fell onto my bed. A little bit later I got up and walked to my computer. And for the rest of the night I browsed FaceBook until it was time to go to bed.<p> 


End file.
